This invention relates to sample collectors, such as for example, sample collectors that periodically remove a specimen of waste water or well water and deposit it in a separate container for analysis.
In one class of sample collectors, a series of samples of water are pumped into an inlet and from the inlet to an outlet. At the outlet, the samples are deposited in separate containers for later analysis.
In a prior art type of sample collector of this class, the containers are bottles and the outlet and bottles are moved with respect to each other so that samples are deposited in different bottles for later analysis. The prior art sample collectors have several disadvantages, such as: (1) it is difficult to fill the containers completely; (2) it is difficult to seal the containers thus easily contaminating the liquid with gases in the air or from other sources; (3) it is difficult to adjust the apparatus to handle different size samples; and (4) the apparatus is subject to spillage caused by failure to register the container with the outlet or to match the amount of sample with the size of the container or other bottle.